dokosclownarmyfandomcom-20200215-history
BBz/Clown Army History
2008 - It all began, Z got bored and decided to play San Andreas alone. He heard of Multi Theft Auto, downloaded it and searched for a random server to test the mod. Z Can't remember the date but he joined the Dokommander.eu Stunt & Freeroam Server because it seemed nice though it was Deutsch (German). On the same day Z met DaRk. DaRk was a noob as Z was, it was his first day aswell, and his first server he ever joined. They killed eachother and had no idea what to do there. They played for some time, maybe a few days and had small chat about common shit like what people usually talk about on there. Then GaN joined. GaN led a clan named BikerBoyz and had a few members, like 3 or 5 allready. They get along pretty well and GaN asked Z and DaRk to join his fresh clan. Ofc they joined. BikerBoyz were a fast growing, savage clan back then, by killing random players, riding Freeways and riding as big convoys, ruling the server. Some other clans such as TERROS, RGz and some other smaller groups vanished under the might of growing BBz. Markable members at time Z remembers: WaX, Rey, GoD, GaN, DaRk, Z 2009-2010 - BikerBoyz reached the point of 30 members or so.. GaN was starting to act weird, a ignorant and confused leader isn't good. He changed the name of the Clan to BBz. Later around 2010 or so, GaN disappeared and left us nothing but a tag next to our nick. We were confused and people started to scatter around MTA. DaRk and Z decided not to let their clan die and started to lead it by themselves. It didn't go so well but went on somehow anyways. They continued to hire new guys and kept the clan alive until DaRk went to school or something and Z was left alone. BBz broke up. They had no forums or anything to keep up with people so it happend pretty fast! 2011-2012 - Z was playing in Doko's with friends he had made and looking for something better to do. Z kept killing DaRk without knowing it was really him until he asked "Are you Z ?" -He answered yes. Since they were united again they thought about the clan we had, BBz. So we created it again, now with new faces and recruits. BadBoyz were created One day DaRk came to Z and told him that he had a chat with the server host and DaRk had a VIP account, they were good friends with admins already such as CMD , Camper, Mister_X, Freekill and a few others. Now BBz had power, admin backups and everyone would've said that BBz is the biggest and most powerful clan in the server which had 64 players almost 24/7. All seemed good and was running well, strong friendships were made between some clan members and they formed a very good working team! Markable members: Stefan007 , Z , DaRk, Ghost, LoV, Boo , Wuppi✗ , Thor, Pie, Brat...... Just name em.. 2013 - The bomb was armed by accident. Z announced that he had to go on vacation, to take a break from the BBz leading and Z named Stefan007 as temporary leader. Well Z had to have the vacation and it came pretty fast, He had no choice. People started to hate Stefan007 for some reason, tables were thrown and windows got broken :D Z was only 2 days away and BBz was blown up from inside. There was nothing but a pile of ash left for Z . 2014 - Some people stayed to hang around in Doko and had fun without any clan activity, except few small offsprings............ Until the big boom came on March 11.??? or 14...? Yes, Clown Army led by Ghost and Z . It started as a joke, but turned into something greater. Forums were made, army ranks given and new beginning starts. This was probably the most active, and fun time in Clown Army history, our members played almost every day, and it is when alot of members joined. Stefan007 and Sρeeɗу put pink planes in Wuppi✗ 's garage, Z and Boo were doing retarded shenanigens, and we were all having fun. Around the end of the year, we changed our Clan Tag from {Clown} to it's current state, {C}. Everything wen't smoothly, some changes on leadership happend and Ghost vanished somewhere. But Z kept everything under control. 2015 - Clown Army started into a new year and was growing better than ever. We had around 50 members by the end of 2014 and everything was running smoothly. This was the time when we started playing on DD and Race a lot. One of the members asked us to go there one time and we all liked it. One time we even had 15 members on at the same time! It was chaos! We lost a few members during this time though. Summer of 2015 - The Summer of 2015 was just like the Summer of 2014, lots of laughs, good times and memories made. Around June, Z asked everyone if they wanted to re-establish BBz, and just move our members to that clan. Almost everyone agreed and in August, The Original Clown Army forums was shut down forever, and the BBz Forums were our new home. Abdal and his Pakistan friends left the clan after they tried to gain power in the clan. They left and created their current Jz Forums. Autumn of 2015 - BBz was going strong, just as Clown Army was, some old members who had previously left had came back, We all started playing together again, riding bikes, and having good times before school started back up again. Bigfun was an old BBz member, and had joined back to the original Clown Army, he stayed into the New BBz but decided to leave in early October. Bigfun made threats to us saying he would shut down our forums, and the very next day, Z believes his Skype account was hacked, and at the same time his admin account for forums was hacked, So he had to make a quick move and delete the forums. After another break up of BBz, ex members gathered around and formed a CA reunion, with everyone agreeing that Stefan007 should be the leader, since Z wanted to retire. Well, ever since, these forums exist and we're actually doing good. I can't believe we actually hadn't had a fight already, but yeah, it's good. At first, the way it was going, I thought that only old CA members were going to hang around on the forums and MTA, but around December, we started getting new (and good) members, which is epic. Credits to Z and Stefan007 and Speedy for those tales, and Wubby for compiling them, that's the history.